This Is Home
by Lil' Llama
Summary: A songfic on Switchfoot's 'This Is Home'. A regular weekend evening at the Burrow. Post DH, pre-epilogue. Read, Review, Enjoy! Check out my other works!


**A/N: Welcome to my story! This is a songfic on Switchfoot's 'This Is Home' from Prince Caspian (WOOT! WOOT!). I have had the idea for awhile and wanted to write seeing as my Post DH story, 'Live, Laugh, Love', is currently being written by my co-author. If you enjoy this songfic please check out my other works. Hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or the rights to the song 'This Is Home'. **

_I__'__ve got my memories, Always inside of me, But I can't go back, back to how it was._

Harry stood amongst the ruckus of the Burrow observing his family around him. Bill and Fleur were vanishing and resummoning a baby doll, playing with 8 year old Victorie. James Sirius, the eldest of the Potter children, was in the midst of tormenting his brother by levitating the toy Albus was playing with, just out of his reach.

"James, stop teasing your brother!" commanded Ginny.

"Yes, mum," replied James sticking his tongue out at her as she turned her back.

"I saw that," Ginny said not turning around. James's eyes widen in shock. Ginny said to her husband as she passed going into the kitchen, "It's amazing really. He can control magic already and he's only four! Takes after his daddy," she said with a smile, her hair flipping behind her. Harry grinned now watching his one year old, Lily. She sat playing with her cousins, one being Rose, who was currently pulling on her dad's hair.

"Not Daddy's hair, honey," Ron said, his head following the direction of the pull_._ When he finally relieved his hair from his three-year-old's grasp he rubbed his head and made a face causing his wife to laugh. Lily, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly II, Lucy, and Rose continued to play together with Ron. Fred II, Louis, Teddy, and Hugo were wrestling with Charlie and George. Angelina, Mrs. Weasley, Audrey, and Ginny were laughing in the kitchen as they prepared dinner. Percy and Mr. Weasley discussed recent events within the Ministry in the corner. A scream erupted from amidst the chaos. Harry and a few others had twitched for their wands out of instinct before realizing its source. Everyone turned to see Albus bawling, his toy once more out of reach.

"James! I've had enough! One more time an- and I swear!" Ginny scolded from the kitchen threshold, hands on her hips, looking much like Mrs. Weasley, but much thinner. The toy dropped immediately, hitting Albus on the head causing more crying. Ginny glared warningly at her son then turned to Harry silently asking him to take care of Albus, before turning back into the kitchen mumbling something that sounded like 'trouble-maker'. Harry, unable to maneuver through the maze of children and adults, was saved by Ron.

"I got it, Harry," Ron said scooting through the mess to where Albus sat sniffling. Harry smiled as Ron whispered something to Albus, who then sat on Ron's lap before being tickled by his uncle.

Harry recalled back to the week before. He had been having a difficult time at work (one of his aurors was on trial for attacking a muggle-born wizard). He had mentioned to Ginny briefly that he wished he was a kid again, with no cares in the world. Ginny kindly reminded him that his childhood was not filled with messing around all day long but with abuse from his aunt, uncle, and cousin, as well as tracking down Voldemort.__

I believe you now; I've come too far, No I can't go back, back to how it was.

Harry was brought back with another scream. Again it had emanated from Albus, but this one was a different scream, a scream of laughter and joy as his uncle continued to tickle him. This in turn caused more giggling and screeches.

Harry smiled to himself. He would have never have thought in his younger years that he would grow up to defeat Voldemort, marry Ginny Weasley, and have three beautiful, happy children, that is when James wasn't being obnoxious. Never would he have imagined that Ron and Hermione would marry and have two children of their own, nor that Ron was a great father. _The Weasley family has grown considerably, and not just in numbers,_ thought Harry.__

Created for a place I've never known, This is home, Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong, Yeah this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own, Now I found it, maybe this is home, Yeah this is home

Harry no longer doubted it. This was home. Home was amongst a big family. He had never known it before meeting the Weasley's that fateful day in Kings' Cross. Harry had always thought Hogwarts was his home but now this had replaced it. There was no doubt in his mind at all.

_Belief over misery, I seen the enemy, And I won't go back, back to how it was, And I got my heart set on what happens next, I got my eyes wide its not over yet, We're a miracle, and were not alone_

In his days at Hogwarts there had been pain and suffering mixed in with the joy of being at home. Voldemort had been added to the feelings, which caused a taint in Harry's view of how his home was. This home was uncontaminated of any of that. They had survived and left that life behind them, but there was still more to come.__

Yeah this is home, now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong, Yeah this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own, Now I found it, maybe this is home, Yeah this is home

"Uncle Harry! Come join the fun!" called Teddy, who was sitting on Charlie's head as Fred II held onto his uncle's legs and Louis sat on his chest, pinning Charlie's arms down. George had been distracted by sneaking a few of his inventions to James, which included a trick wand, a portable swamp, and a punching telescope. James grinned mischievously as he disappeared from sight. A muffled yell came from beneath Teddy's rear and George turned back to the wrestling match, snatching Teddy from his brother's face saying, "I gotcha now!" swinging him around the room, nearly missing a few heads. Harry laughed as he heard George say, "Wow, you're getting big, Teddy," putting him down a moment later to crack his back into place.

"Well, _I am_ eleven," Teddy said indignantly.

_And now, after all my searching, After all my questions, I'm going to call it home, I got a brand new mind set, I can finally see the sunset, I'm gonna call it home_

"Yeah, come play Uncle Harr-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," yelled Fred, the last syllable carried out as Charlie hooked him around the waist, knocking the wind out of his nephew. Harry maneuvered, barely, through the mass towards his nephews, godson, and brother-in-laws.

"Yeah! The 'Chosen One' has come to join the cause!" shouted George picking up his son, giving him a big wet raspberry on Fred's stomach, who squealed. Harry laughed.

"Haven't heard that one in awhile," he said as he was assaulted from behind by James and Albus, joining the game. They each held tightly onto a leg, apparently joining forces to take down their father. Harry fell down dramatically, his sons still clinging to him.

"Attack!" Ron bellowed leading a stumbling Lily toward Harry. She staggered over to Harry by herself a few steps away, collapsing on his face.

From another part of the room the other girls stared on, some with interest, others with confusion as to why boys were so abnormal. Rose, looking very much like her mother, turned away in exasperation.

"Mum, why are boys so immature?" she asked in a Hermione-ish manner, looking up at her mother. At her daughter's question Hermione burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" Rose asked in a very adult manner, similar to Hermione in her early days at Hogwarts.

_Home, this is home, Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong, Yeah this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own, Now I found it, Maybe this is home, This is home, Now I know, Yeah this is home_

"Dinner!" called Grandma Weasley, and immediately all the boys ran out of the house to the expanded table (they no longer all fit in the dining room) out in the garden. The living room that was once teeming with excitement was now deserted by nearly all the boys as they shoved each other trying to get to the table first. As Ron stepped over all of them in the race to get outside, a bang went off in the kitchen.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" his mother roared as he sped out the kitchen door to the back yard. Percy, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George, and Hermione all walked out to the garden, leaving Harry smiling on the floor.

_We've come too far, And I won't go back, Yeah this is home._

**A/N: Hey You! Yeah! The one that just read my fic! You should review! I would appreciate it greatly… pleeeeeeeeeeease? *blinks eyes in a puppy dog manner* For my loyal readers: this is a sneak preview of a future chapter in my story 'Live, Laugh, Love'**


End file.
